Action/Reaction
Action/Reaction ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, die man von Billy Grey bekommt. Dialoge (Billy sitzt mit Ray Boccino im Klubhaus an der Bar) *'Billy:' Und, wo hast du das Zeug her? *'Ray Boccino': Ach weißt du, von einem meiner Kontakte, der unbedingt will, dass du mich raushältst... Wo zur Hölle ich’s her hab? Was ist los mit dir? *'Billy:' Da draußen gibt’s aller Art Scheiß... *'Ray:' Billy, das Einzige, was du tun musst, ist, zuzugreifen. *'Billy:' Einen Scheißegrabscher? *'Brian:' Huh! Scheißegrabscher! *'Ray:' Wow! Weißt du, mir gefällt, wie du das gemacht hast, war sehr gut, sehr clever. Fast schon wie ein Witz, nur eben nicht lustig. *'Billy:' Johnny, kennst du Ray? Ray Boccino, mein Bruder. Johnny. Johnny, der Jude. *'Ray:' Johnny, der Jude, wie zum Teufel geht’s dir? Tu mir ’nen Gefallen, sorg dafür, dass dieser Degenerierte nicht wieder eingebuchtet wird, okay? Wenigstens nicht, bis er mich bezahlt hat. *'Johnny:' Ich geb mein Bestes. *'Ray:' Yeah, bis später. *'Billy:' Spielzeug, mein Junge, Spielzeug. Und jetzt kommt, los geht’s! *'Brian:' Mann, wo geht es hin, Bill? *'Billy:' Wir besuchen jemanden. *'Johnny:' Billy, Mann, sei kein Arsch. *'Billy:' Johnny, du wirkst in letzter Zeit so angespannt, hast du mal daran gedacht, zum Psychologen zu gehen? Wie wär’s mit einem Bad? Oder einem Einlauf? *'Brian:' Einlauf! (Aufbruch. Bei den Angels angekommen, hält Billy Johnny einen Granatenwerfer vor die Nase) *'Billy:' Ich hab ein Spielzeug für dich. *'Johnny:' Yeah, was auch immer, Bill. Was willst du? Was ist das? *'Billy:' Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? *'Johnny:' Wovon redest du? *'Billy:' Diese Poser haben Jason in Broker umgebracht. *'Johnny:' Ich hab gedacht, das war ein Pole oder ein Serbe oder so? *'Billy:' Das war ’ne Fehlinformation, Bruder. Das sind die Typen. Die haben den Jungen getötet und jetzt schau dich an, du führst dich auf, als wär's dir scheißegal. Bist du krank oder so, Mann? *'Johnny:' Die Poser haben Jason getötet? *'Billy:' Ja, haben sie. Jetzt schick ihnen eine dieser Granaten durchs Fenster. Der Herr vergibt, Johnny. Die Lost nicht. *'Brian:' Yeah, Amen Johnny-Boy. (nachdem das Nest der Angels ausgeräuchert ist) *'Billy:' Die Poser haben da drin ’nen ganzen Arsch voll Heroin. Pack’s ein, Johnny. *'Johnny:' Warte, ich kapier das nicht... Ich dachte, es geht darum, Jason zu rächen, Mann, was soll die Scheiße? *'Billy:' Stoff für zwei Millionen ist die beste Rache, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Los jetzt, Bruder. *'Johnny:' Gott, jetzt brems dich mal, Mann. Wir stehlen ihnen den Stoff? Langsam, Mann. *'Billy:' Langsam? Bremsen, warten, oooohh. Physikstunde, Pisser. Weißt du, wie das bei Bikes funktioniert? *'Brian:' Du kriegst ’ne Lektion. *'Billy:' ZentrifugalträgheitBilly hat übrigens Unrecht, aber das konnte er damals noch nicht wissen. Neueste Forschung hat bewiesen, dass es nicht die Zentrifugalkräfte sind, die maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich sind, dass ein Zweirad nicht kippt. Wer es wissen will, kann hier nachlesen.. Das heißt, je schneller sich deine Räder drehen, desto stabiler bist du. Je schneller wir sind, desto härter treffen wir, desto mehr halten wir Brüder zusammen. Deshalb machen wir das und so machen wir das. Weshalb und wie ist verdammt noch mal das Gleiche. *'Brian:' Wir fahren schneller, länger, härter, deshalb halten wir zusammen. *'Billy:' Brian. Schnauze! *'Johnny:' Was zum Teufel faselst du da? Hör auf, beschissene Internetseiten zu lesen, Mann, und denk mal drüber nach, was du mit uns machst. Wenn wir das Zeug jetzt mitnehmen, ist jeder Poser von der gesamten verdammten Ostküste hinter unsrer Gang her. *'Billy:' Aber das ist eine Sache, um die sich dein Anführer Gedanken machen muss. (schreit) ''Nicht du, Soldat. *'Billy:' Brian, schnapp dir die Scheiße. Mission Nach dem für euch etwas kryptischen Gespräch mit Ray Boccino im Klubhaus und dem überhasteten Aufbruch, bei dem Johnny schon Übles schwant, fahrt ihr wieder einmal eurem Anführer Billy hinterher. Auch hier könnt ihr eure Gesundheit oder eure Schutzweste beim akkuraten Hinterherfahren regenerieren, allerdings nur bis zur Autobahn. Dann fordert Johnny die anderen zu einem Rennen zum Klubhaus der Angels of Death heraus, was erstaunlich ist, da ihm ja niemand gesagt hat, wo es hingeht. Außer blöden Sprüchen gibt es aber auch hier nichts zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren. Am Klubhaus angekommen lässt Billy dann die Bombe platzen. Er erzählt euch, dass er, was Jason Tod betrifft, einer Falschinformation aufgesessen war, aber nun weiß, dass ''selbstverständlich ''die Angels Jason umgebracht haben. Spätestens hier wird dem Spieler klar, dass es Billy niemals um Rache an Jason geht, sondern dass ihm jeder Vorwand und jede Lüge recht sind, um seine eigenen Ziele (welche immer das sein mögen) durchzusetzen. Auch Johnny bezweifelt Billys Version, aber unter Druck gibt er schließlich nach. Er nimmt den ihm von Billy angebotenen Granatenwerfer an und nun seid ihr in der unangenehmen Situation, als Johnny den Angels eine Lektion erteilen zu müssen, ohne eine Wahl zu haben, im Wissen, dass jene wenigstens diesmal unschuldig sind. Die nun folgende Schießerei ist recht einfach, sie wird dadurch ausgelöst, dass ihr eine Granate in das obere Stockwerk befördert, dazu müsst ihr mit dem Granatwerfer einen Tick höher zielen als erwartet, da die Granaten eine bogenförmige Flugbahn haben. Bleibt anschließend unbedingt in der Deckung und feuert aus allen Rohren auf die heranstürmenden oder sich verschanzenden feindlichen Bandenmitglieder. Auch hier gilt wieder: Lasst den letzten der Angels (am besten hinten rechts) am Leben und sammelt fleißig alle Munition aus den herumliegenden Waffen auf, erst wenn ihr damit fertig seid, gebt ihm den Gnadenschuss. Nun stürmt Billy voran in das Klubhaus. Folgt ihm, aber nicht blindlings! Geht vor der ersten Tür in Deckung und erschießt aus der Deckung zwei Feinde. Den dritten hinter der Bar erwischt ihr von dem Standpunkt nicht, dazu müsst ihr reingehen. Falls ihr ein wenig mitgenommen seid, hinter der Bar liegt ein Verbandskasten, nehmt ihn euch ruhig, dem Barkeeper kann der sowieso nicht mehr helfen. Nun gehts weiter, folgt Billy weiter und erschießt erst die Feinde oben auf der Treppe und anschließend unten. Im Fitnessraum gilt es noch drei weitere Biker zu töten und das Gemetzel ist vorbei. In der nun folgenden Zwischensequenz wird dem Spieler klar, worum es Billy überhaupt nur ging und warum Ray Boccino im Klubhaus war. Zwei Millionen Dollar in Form von Heroin, verpackt in zwei handliche Taschen, das ist die Beute, die dieser vermeidliche Rachefeldzug einbringt. Auf Johnnys Bedenken wird wieder einmal nicht oder nur unwirsch reagiert. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn ein Lost-Mitglied stirbt. Trivia * Nur in dieser Mission ist es möglich, das Klubhaus der Angels of Death „ohne Hilfsmittel“ zu betreten. Bildergalerie Action-reaction-01.jpg|''Ray Boccino in den Niederung Süd-Alderneys, im Klubhaus der Lost Action-reaction-02.jpg Action-reaction-03.jpg|''Sorg dafür, dass er nicht wieder in den Knast geht, ich will zuerst mein Geld.'' Action-reaction-04.jpg|''Was wollte der von uns? Billy, wo führst du uns hin?'' Action-reaction-05.jpg|''Heiz den Angels of Death ein, sie haben Jason auf dem Gewissen!'' Action-reaction-06.jpg|''Was? Ich dachte, das war ein scheiß Slawe?'' Action-reaction-07.jpg|''Heroin für zwei Millionen, wenn das mal keine Rache ist!'' Action-reaction-08.jpg|''Du hast doch ’n Knall, jeder Angel an der Ostküste wird hinter der Gang her sein!'' Action-reaction-09.jpg|''Brian, shut the fuck up!'' Anmerkung en:Action/Reaction es:Action/Reaction pl:Action/Reaction ru:Action/Reaction Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Billy-Grey-Missionen